


PEPSIMAN - THE FIRST EDITION

by idawida



Category: Pepsiman
Genre: F/M, ugna, with squizzy and marie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idawida/pseuds/idawida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mmm BiG CAN PEPSI DICC</p>
            </blockquote>





	PEPSIMAN - THE FIRST EDITION

One asshole, two asshole, red penis blue balls. Truly, the most heroic figure in all of Pepsi City. His attitude, his posture, he is the one. His luxurious legs, his rock hard abs, his BIG DICC, ahh...he makes me swoon… This was the day i get to FUCK pepsimans rock hard pepsi dick and have his pepsi nut all over my body. I glance at my watch. It’s almost time. I anxiously wait for him to come, tidying up my room. I grab the bondage gear out of my closet, set it down and sigh. Knock knock! That must be him!  
“FUCK THIS BIG CAN PEPSI DICK” he screams as he bursts into my house before I can even get to the door. He whips out his big pepsican dick. I gasp in surprise. It’s humongous! Not that I didn’t expect it or anything, I just didn’t think it would be THAT big.  
“Open Wide” he ordered.  
“Wrap me up naughty” he whispers under his breath. He is inches away from my face.

I grab the whip, and whip his ass until its bright red. He howls with excitement. kill me“Auguhhghhdfhjghjkshdfjksdhkfjsdhfjdsgjfdghsfjhkdhkahkfgjkhfjghksjdfjksfhgdt “whip me harder” i whips him harderr. “NYA” HE SCREAMS. “I think we’re ready for phase two  
He pulls out some jelly pepsi rope from his asshole and tightly wraps it around my body. I feel a tingly sensation….I can’t believe this is happening to me!~ Pepsiman…. “AAAGHHH!!!!!!!!” He reaches deep into the back of his asshole and pulls out an extra large pepsi flavoured edible dildo.  
He shoves the tasty morsel down my throat, making me choke and gargle. *mic garble*

I let out a scream of ecstasy as he inserts his HUGE LOAD OF PEPSI CAN DICK into my pusspuss. i feel myself widening NO  
NON ON IN O NO N O ON ON ON ON ON ON ON O NO NO NO NO N ON ON ONON O NO NO N ON ON ON ON Ofrom his PEPSI CAN. He whips out his big juicy pepsi dick and prepares to penetrate me.  
As he begins his thrusts, my face forms into an expression much like Mr Electric from shark boy and lava girl when he: Unnghs…. It feels so good...bubt I am worried I will get yeast infection from all of the sugary goods in my vagina.  
AFTER HEAVILY THRUSTING INTO MY PUSPUS DRIPPING WITH fizzy Pepsi goodness, Pepsi man crouches down and whispers something into my ear. “Big Chungo!” He releases inside of me and i feel his load filling me up with sugary, fizzing pepsi. The sugar load gets too much. and i die. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

 

 

Maybe….Just maybe… The true magic of pepsiman is not that he makes us feeel so good… But that you can only do him once…. A One Thrust Man!


End file.
